yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Gita Yamahato
Gita Yamahato is a female student who attends Akademi High School. Appearance Gita wears the default female school uniform, unless customized by the player. She has dark purple and green hair, the green half of her hair covers her left eye. Her hair is tied into two thick, messy, long ponytails which are held by green bands. A treble clef is placed in her hair and she wears heavy, green eyeshadow. She has emerald green eyes and green stockings that fade into dark gray. Personality Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Social Butterfly. She will happily pose for a picture if Ayano aims her phone at her. If she sees a corpse or witnesses a murder, she will run to the nearest secluded area and call the police. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. Reputation Gita's default reputation is +33. Liked: 30 Respected: 70 Feared: 0 Background According to her student profile, she is the former president of the Light Music Club. She established her club on a whim, and only used it as a place to hang out with friends. After Miyuji Shan demonstrated a desire to do something meaningful with the club, Gita happily transferred ownership of the club to Miyuji. She also plays guitar. Routine At 7:05 AM, Gita enters the school grounds. She walks to her locker at 7:10 AM and changes from her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At 7:15 AM, she walks to the north wing corner of the second floor and practices the guitar. At 8:00 AM, Gita walks into Classroom 3-1 and sits at her desk. She starts her morning classes at 8:30 AM and leaves to go eat lunch outside of the Light Music Club at 1:00 PM. She walks back to class again at 1:30 PM and participates in cleaning time between 3:30 PM and 4:00 PM. At 4:00 PM, she goes back to the second floor to practice the guitar again and she'll go to the Light Music Club at 4:54 PM to rehearse with her club members for an upcoming song until the end of the day. If the Light Music Club is disbanded, she will talk and spend her time with the other former club members outside of the clubroom, except for Miyuji who will spend her time alone on the rooftop if the club is disbanded. Topics The topics towards Gita are (Negative/Positive/Neutral) as follows: Negative * Drama * Occult * Martial Arts * Science * Solitude Positive *Music *Anime *Cats *Gossip *Family Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *Gita was first implemented in the September 3rd, 2018 Build. However, she wasn't fully implemented until the October 14th, 2018 Build.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2018/09/03/september-3rd-bug-fixing-build-2/ *Her name is a play on the word "ギター" (gita; guitar). Her last name may have come from the instrument company: "Yamaha", which also develops guitars. *She used to be the president of the Light Music Club. *Due to her being a part of the Light Music Club, she wears a musical symbol. Gita's being a Treble Clef. However, this could be changed in the future as when Ayano Aishi joins the Light Music Club, she gains a Treble clef. *It is unknown why she covers one of her eyes with her hair, because she has no injuries. *Both she and Beshi are most likely fans of the Beatles, and between the two of them, Gita is probably the bigger fan.https://old.reddit.com/r/yandere_simulator/comments/f1lnk7/some_random_questions_i_have/ Quotes Illustrations 5-YearAnniversaryGitaYamahato.png|An illustration of Gita from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Student_5222222.png|Gita's 1st portrait. September 7th, 2018. GitaOctober17th.PNG|Gita's 2nd portrait. October 17th, 2018. Scene Queen Gita.png|Gita's 3rd portrait. December 5th, 2018. GitaDec6th2018.png|Gita's 4th portrait. December 6th, 2018. GitaProfile.png|Gita's 1st profile. September 7th, 2018. GitaYamahatoProfileOctober31st2019.png|Gita's 2nd profile. October 31st, 2019. GitaYamahatoProfileNovember24th2019.png|Gita's 3rd profile. November 24th, 2019. GitaYamahatoPlayingGuitarLMC.png|Gita playing the guitar in the Light Music Club. Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Female Students Category:Akademi High Students Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Interactive Category:Killable Category:Tasks Category:Social Butterfly (Persona)